No todo fue Miel sobre Hojuelas
by SashaGrei
Summary: "TParamoreFTContest" Emmett y Rosalie se aman profundamente y son muy felices, pero este matrimonio no siempre fue asi, antes tuvieron que romper una gran barrera que los separaba, Los Recuerdos.


**The Paramore fanfic twilight contest.**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me limito a utilizar la historia original para crear esta trama, basada en una canción de Paramore**

**Nombre del Fic.: No todo fue Miel sobre Hojuelas**

**Nombre de la canción en que se inspiró: CrushCrushCrush**

**Autor/res.: SandiaCullen**

**Número de Palabras.: 2880**

**link al perfil del contest: http: . ****_net/u/2746802/_The_Paramore_tiwilight_c0ntest**

**Pareja Elegida: Rosalie/Emmett**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Espero les guste y puedan comprender con esta ficticia historia un poco más a Rosalie y a Emmett, que a mi vista no es una pareja superficial como muchos piensan en la típica suma de belleza + músculos, sino que es un matrimonio mas profundo y complejo. **

¿Cómo empezó este día?

Así, no lo he olvidado, no puedo hacerlo, Carlisle vistiéndose para ir al hospital, Esme redecorando la sala, Alice probándose ropa, mi rose arreglando el auto de Edward, yo viendo un juego de baseball y Jasper esperando a Edward para irse de caza, yo fui hace una semana con Rose, al parecer Bella hizo que Edward se demorara, pasaron unos 10 minutos

- Edward llegará en 37,4 segundos – dicho y hecho

- Lo siento Jasper, me entretuve

- Quizás que estuviste haciéndole a Bella – lo siento, era muy tentador para no decirlo, me llegó un golpe suave en la cabeza

- Ya cállate – Pero si andas de muy buen humor, insisto que hiciste algo pensé – y otro mas me llegó pero mas fuerte

- Ok ok no molesto más

- Recuerda Emmett que hoy te toca cuidar a Bella en mi ausencia, confío en ti hermano

- con Rose la cuidaremos bien tranquilo – Edward dudo un poco al mencionar a Rosalie, quisiera que esa relación mejorara, Bella tarde o temprano se uniría a la familia contra los deseos de Rosalie.

Edward y Jasper se fueron y luego de unos minutos Rosalie entró al acabar de ajustar el volvo

- Osita cambiate de ropa

- Ya voy porque tanto apuro

- Tenemos que ir a vigilar la casa de Bella – el rostro de Rosalie se crispó y se tornó frío como nuestra piel.

- Yo no voy a cuidarla, no desperdiciaré mi día en esa tarea inútil

- Por favor osita se lo prometí a Edward

- NO – Rosalie subió corriendo las escaleras a nuestra habitación y dio un portazo – Alice y Esme me miraban preocupadas

- Si es necesario yo puedo acompañarte Emmett

- Gracias Esme, pero tu fuiste ayer, disfruta de arreglar la sala – subí las escaleras tratando de armar algún argumento valido para Rosalie, abrí la puerta y la cerré por dentro preparado para mi Rose

(1 hora después)

Acaba de discutir con mi maravillosa esposa Rosalie, más bien fue ella la que discutió conmigo, yo solo me limité a tratar de hacerla entrar en razón, debe comprender que debemos cuidar a Bella, si ella quiere ser como nosotros, no somos quienes para decidir por ella, ya le informamos, bueno Edward le informó sobre los pros y contras de ser vampiro, Rosalie también lo hizo, pero ¿es tan malo querer estar con la persona que amas toda la eternidad? Yo no cambiaria mi vida por nada, se lo que a Rose le duele llevar esta vida y trato de hacer cada segundo de su existencia una maravilla, para que le vea el lado bueno. Muchas veces ella me dice que yo soy lo único bueno de su vida y me siento honrado que un ángel como ella me ame y me valore de esa forma, nadie la conoce tan bien como yo, ni siquiera Edward con su don, pueden comprender lo compleja que es Rosalie, ¿pero que más le pueden pedir después de lo que le hicieron?

La discusión había sido de nuevo el tener que vigilar la casa de Bella mientras Edward estaba de caza, se estaba haciendo común esta discusión entre nosotros, no sabíamos que vampiro estaba al acecho de Bella, yo creo que es Victoria, pero Edward desecha esa posibilidad, bueno acabo de llegar a la casa de Bella, me alegro que Edward la haya encontrado, es una fuente de bromas permanentes y una excelente chica, no habría mejor para mi hermano.

Llegué y revisé que no estuviera Charlie, y comencé a buscar algún efluvio extraño, no encontré nada, puse atención a la casa, ya que Bella estaba sola en su habitación subí por el árbol y golpee su ventana, estaba como me lo esperaba acostada leyendo un libro mas viejo que yo, al escuchar el sonido se sobresaltó y casi llega al techo, solté una carcajada y me adentré a la habitación.

- Bella parecías un gatito asustadizo – ella me miró entrecerrando sus ojos

- Claro, no suelo esperar que golpeen mi ventana

- ¿acaso Edward no lo hace? Ah ya se, él no pide permiso, solo llega y entra

- así es, así que hoy te tocó la guardia, no se supone que es en parejas – ee, se que a Bella igual de cierta forma resentía la actitud de Rose, por lo que no sabia si decirle lo que había pasado con Rose o no, Bella se percató de mi duda – no me digas, Rose no quiso venir, tranquilo – suspiro – no la culpo, me odia

- no te odia Bella, solo que no esta de acuerdo con tu decisión eso es todo

Luego de esto jugamos un rato, conversamos de las muchas caídas de Bella que me hacían reír, luego Bella se quedó pensando por un buen rato

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunté

- solo pensaba en ti y en Rosalie – se sonrojó nada raro en ella, pero porque estaría pensando en Rosalie y en mi – me pregunté

- ahh Bella, lo siento, te queremos pero aun no consideramos eso de los tríos – Bella se sonrojó aun más

- ahh EMMETT no pensaba en eso precisamente

- ¿algo en particular entonces? – ella dudo un momento antes de contestar

- bueno si, es que tu eres tan relajado, chistoso, espontáneo y Rose es tan perfecta a su manera, seria… – ahh ya se por donde va

- y te preguntas que hizo que estuviéramos juntos si somos tan diferentes

- aja – me miró y bajó la cabeza – pero si te ofendo no respondas

- tranquila, creeme no eres la única que se lo pregunta – volvió los ojos con esa mirada curiosa que Edward dice que usa cuando esta atenta – bueno tu sabes algo de mi historia, vivía en Tennesse en 1935, mi vida era tranquila, era de amigos, trabajo y esas cosas. Pero un día cazando osos, uno de ellos me cazó a mi y gracias a un ángel me salvé, Rosalie me llevó con Carlisle porque vio en mi algo que durante sus dos años de vampiro creía perdido, sintió ternura, porque creó un nexo con su vida humana, pero a parte la soledad la estaba matando lentamente, aun así luego de "despertar" como vampiro, por mucho que Rosalie quisiera amarme y por mucho que yo la amase, había una barrera que no la dejaba ser feliz, en ese entonces yo no estaba enterado, Rosalie pidió a los demás que no me dijeran nada de lo que le pasó siendo humana, entonces esto fue lo que sucedía…

Flash Back

En ese tiempo vivíamos en Everwood, un pueblo en Alaska, desde que era vampiro comprendí que era y quien me había salvado, no luché mucho contra eso, no me importaba, me dolía un poco dejar a mi familia, pero por esa belleza de cabellos rubios valía la pena perder mi vida, Rosalie en cambio jugaba conmigo, no lograba amarme, pero aceptaba gratamente tenerme a sus pies.

Salíamos a cazar al bosque los dos y se perdía, pero podía sentir su mirada penetrante en mí, en mis movimientos, en mi cuerpo. Sabia que me escondía algo importante del porque era así, pero no sabia como preguntárselo, era la primera vez que una mujer me cohibía, al punto de no saber que decir, sentía que había mucho de debería decirle o pregúntale, pero no podía. Sin embargo, me sentía bien al sentir que su mirada me seguía a donde fuere, sabia que estaba conmigo.

I got a lot to say to you-  
Yeah, I got a lot to say,  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keepin' `em here and it makes no sense at all

No lograba comprender, sabía que llegaría un momento donde vendría a mí, tomaría lo que quisiera y se iría, como solía hacerlo. Yo no reprochaba nada, porque sabía que había algo más. Poco a poco fui entendiendo que su pasado la atormentaba, que algo o alguien había dañado y quebrado el alma de Rosalie y eso era lo que mas temía, saber que alguien fuese capaz de dañarla, ignorarla, mentirle, o algo peor, no tenia ni la menor idea que era todo eso y mucho mas y que no era un él sino un ellos.

Pero podía imaginar que a través de eso se formó el carácter de Rosalie, aquella de ese entonces, intrigosa, falseada, mentirosa, enredándome cada vez mas y a pesar de aquello la amaba.

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Faltaba poco, ya vendría a mi, solía esperar a que cazará al menos un animal, sabiendo que estaría sediento de más, deje a mi instinto correr y lo hallé pasando el río había una manada de ciervos, fui rápidamente y me alimenté.

Crush

Atrapé al animal y comencé a beber

Crush

Algo o más bien alguien me embistió chocando con un roble milenario

Crush

Y ahí estaba Rosalie frente a mí, pegada a mi cuerpo, en todo su esplendor

Crush Crush

Chocamos en un beso apasionado

1-2-3-4

Sabia de sus mentiras, de sus intrigas, pero no cambiaria nunca ese momento, nada era comparable con tener a esta diosa que me trajo a la vida eterna, la amaba en cada gesto, beso, en cada parte de ella, sabiendo que me ocultaba algo, un beso un roce, su aroma, sus manos en mi piel, su piel, mis manos en ella, sus labios, su aroma, su pelo, todo era perfecto y en el momento menos esperado, se iba velozmente dejándome pasmado, pensando si esto realmente había sucedió o lo había soñado también, sabia que no podía soñar, pero era mi única segunda opción. Sabía que era lo único que ella me ofrecería pero yo deseaba más de ella, más que su deseo, quería su amor.

Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreamin' again  
Let's be more than this

Aunque sabía que de momento era imposible, había veces en que pensaba que seria eterno, pero era el juego de Rosalie y yo me había enredado solo, sin embargo, no tenía intenciones de salir de él. Si lo único que me quedaba era la eternidad le seguiría el juego a ella, estaba locamente y apasionadamente enamorado, porque lo prefería a tener que vivir un solo minuto sin su hermosa presencia.

If you wanna play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, lets play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

Y volvía a sentir su mirada en mi, preparando su siguiente jugada, sabia que yo caería siempre en sus redes, pero sentía que esperaba algo, otra reacción de mi, a pesar de ser apasionado, siempre la traté con todo el respeto que una mujer como ella se merecía, sentía que estaba esperando otro trato de mi parte, no podía saber que esperaba que actuara como ellos, para convencerse que todos somos como aquellas bestias, yo solo quería amarle y ella me enredaba para probarme.

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Y llegó nuevamente, ahora por mi espalda, se subió sobre mi, y yo delicadamente pero firme la di vuelta dejándola frente a mi y la mire intensamente

Crush

Un roce a su brazo

Crush

Un beso a su mano

Crush

Tomarla suavemente de la cintura

Crush Crush

Y un beso apasionado, desnudando mis sentimientos sobre ella

1-2-3-4

Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreamin' again  
Let's be more than this

La acorralé entre mi cuerpo y un árbol, y la bese como ella quería a un ritmo apasionado, pero nunca le falté el respeto, debía ganarme su confianza para saber que me ocultaba y que pudiera de esa forma amarme como yo la amaba. Este momento solos los dos, valía la pena, esperaría todo lo que ella necesitara, con tal de que respondiera mi necesidad de amor con una respuesta verdadera de ella, aunque me llevara la eternidad soñando.

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need somethin' to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need somethin' to sing about  
Rock and roll hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Gimme somethin' to sing about

Mi mente gritaba entre sus besos, mírame Rosalie, ¿a que le temes?, date cuenta mi amor estamos solos en el bosque, nadie mas que yo te oirá, dame lo que tienes, dime tus secretos, libérate conmigo, dime que o quien te hizo esto, quiero sanarte mi vida, fíjate bien estamos solo los dos no hay nadie mas que importe, solo tu y yo.

Tarde me di cuenta que lo que yo creía que estaba pensando, de verdad se lo susurré a Rosalie al oído mientras ella se quedó estática y me miró fijamente. Estaba enojada, muy enojada, pero más allá de eso sus ojos mostraban desesperación, aquella desesperación de descargar el peso del mundo de tu espalda, descargar las culpas de ella misma, esos mismos ojos fueron dejando atrás el enojo, la ira, la desesperación y quedo solo una chica necesitada de cariño y comprensión.

Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreamin' again  
Let's be more than this

Me abrazó fuertemente mientras sollozaba incesantemente, no había cabida entre nosotros, yo simplemente fui lo que ella necesitaba, alguien a quien podía sincerarse, a quien podía golpear por la furia en su interior, a alguien a quien sin importar la circunstancia podía amar.

Nooo

Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreamin' again  
Let's be more than  
More than this oh oooohhhhh  
ooooooooooooooooooooooh.

Comenzó entre sollozos sin lagrimas a contarme su historia, desde el principio al final, todo aquello que la atormentaba profundamente, las cosas superficiales como las que se negaba ella misma mentalmente, todo, desnudó completamente a Rosalie Lilian Hale.

Me confesó que todo esto lo hacia, para probarse que yo no era digno de ella, porque ella sentía que no era digna de mi, pero que falló cada vez que lo hacia, simplemente no pudo alejarme, porque yo la amaba, más que a todo y estaba dispuesto a estar con ella eternamente.

Fin Flash Back

- Muchos la ven y dicen oh es hermosa, engreída, egoísta, frívola, pero no la conocen, ama como nadie, tenia anhelos y deseos, aspiraba a ser algo más en la vida, pero eso le fue negado y a cambio solo recibió dolor, amargura, odio, culpa. Pero me encontró me salvó de la muerte, pero más que eso me salvó de la monotonía de mi vida, estaba destinado para ella como también estaba destinado a curar sus heridas, a hacerla revivir, a hacerla resplandecer, nadie la comprenderá mejor que yo, porque solo a mi me abrió su corazón – sonreí pensando en mi Rose – y ella me hizo ser quien soy hoy con su amor, su ternura, que solo me entrega a mi ¿ahora lo comprendes Bella? – la miré se veía asombrada y dos pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

- No tengo dudas al respecto, son una gran pareja se nota que se aman, gracias por confiarme esto Emmett

- No hay problema, bueno ya se cumplió mi tiempo, Alice esta abajo, nos vemos

Me fui corriendo a casa y al llegar a casa en el porche estaba mi Rose esperándome

- me alegro que volvieras

- gracias te he extrañado mucho mi osita

- quería decirte que... – titubeo y suspiro luego de un minuto – lamento haberme enojado y no haberte acompañado a cuidar a Isabella, solo que sabes lo que siento por esta situación, no me gusta pensar en los humanos y ella lo es y se esta equivocando, a veces siento que todo en el mundo esta mal, nosotros no deberíamos existir, ella no debería querer ser como nosotros – miré a Rosalie por un momento y vi en ella todo lo que soy, todo lo que fui y he de agradecer por tenerla a mi lado, verla debatirse por estos temas se que es doloroso para ella, por eso quiero amarla, consolarla y apoyarla en esto.

La tomé entre mis brazos al estilo novia y la llevé a nuestra habitación, nos acostamos de modo que ambos quedábamos mirándonos el uno al otro e hicimos el amor. Horas mas tarde, aun acostados en nuestra cama abrazados, recordé lo que me había dicho cuando volví

- no estoy de acuerdo – me miró interrogativa

- ¿con que?

- Con lo que me dijiste cuando llegué, te lo he dicho muchas veces, mi vida habría sido monótona y corta de no ser por una hermosa vampira que contra todo pronóstico hizo una excepción por mi

- mi única excepción

Lo sé, y esa es una historia para contar en otra ocasión.


End file.
